This application incorporates by reference Taiwan application Serial No. 090131395, filed Dec. 18, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable cover and the assembly method thereof, and more particularly, the invention relates to the removable cover having an affixing pushing cover. As a result, after the cover has been assembled, it can be affixed to an electronic product.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic information products have become increasingly necessary in the work or the personal environment for the modern people. In particular, the portable electronic products, such as the personal digital assistant (PDA), which have been designed to be light, thin, and compact in order to be used at any time and in any place, for managing business, processing documents, accessing the Internet, or receiving/sending electronic mail. The portable products offer much convenience and have become popular in the current market.
The product used for electronic information usually has a display screen and a cover to protect the display screen. Taking the PDA as an example, when the PDA is not in use, the cover can provide good protection for the display screen. At the same time, it also can improve the appearance of the product in better delicacy. However, while the PDA is in use, the cover cannot be completely rolled over to the back of the PDA, and the operation would be a hindrance and would not be convenience for the user. In addition, when the cover is opened in stretch, the size of the product becomes larger. For this reason, many users, who are operating a PDA with the cover attached, feel that the PDA without the cover would be more convenient.
From the foregoing points, it has been the goal of the manufacturer to make the cover of the electronic product in a small type which offers protection for the product and convenience for the user.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a removable cover and the assembly method thereof. As a result, the cover can be easily detached from or mounted on the electronic product.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives of the present invention, the invention provides a removable cover assembly, so as to be assembled to the main body member of the electronic product, in which the main body member includes an upper housing and a lower housing. The lower housing has a groove for rotation axis and at least one groove of the leading rail and the upper housing has a groove of the affixing buckling hook. The removable cover assembly includes a cover member used to cover the main body member and an affixing pushing cover used to affix the affixing pushing cover of the removable cover assembly. The removable cover assembly includes a cover and a rotation axis, and both ends of the cover separately has a rotation axis hole, so that they can be fit to the rotation axis by the rotation manner. The affixing pushing cover includes an affixing buckling hook and at least a leading rail, wherein the leading rail is located at the back side of the affixed pushing cover, with respect to the position of the groove of the leading rail. The affixing buckling hook is located on a side of the affixing pushing cover, with respect to a position of the groove of the affixing buckling hook.
During assembly, the rotation axis on the cover is engaged in tabling to the groove of the rotation axis, so that the cover member and the lower housing are in combination. In addition, the leading rail on the affixing pushing cover can slide along the groove of the leading rail until the affixing buckling hook and the groove of the affixing buckling hook are connected.